Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After Kakashi had killed Rin, Obito grew in rage and had sent Kakashi to a world full of magic and guilds. KakashiXWendy


**Hey Everybody I made this story just for fun, hope you guys enjoy this story, oh and there will be some grammar mistake since I don't have a Beta Reader.**

**So just to let you know this take place after Kakashi killed Rin and as for his power it wouldn't be god power or anything like that.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**"Two voices"**_

* * *

A young boy name Obito Uchiha was running through the forest, he was about the age of thirteen and wearing a dark red-black robe, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. The right side of his face had heavily scarred in a manner similar to deeply-aged wrinkles, Guruguru one of white Zetsu clone brothers, encased Obito with his body to help Obito get to the battlefield.

"How are Rin and Kakashi doing?" Obito asked.

"Well according to the others it seems they're not doing so well."

"How bad is it?"

"It seems Kakashi and Rin are totally surrounded. And they're saying they all appear to be jonin or Black Ops."

"What's Minato Sensei doing?"

"Who's that?"

"I'm asking you what the Yellow Flash of the Leaf is doing!"

"Oh, well let see...it seems he's on a different mission."

'At a time like this!?'

Obito then remembered something that Kakashi had promise to him.

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi damaging his left eye limiting his vision greatly hindered him, Obito then noticed he was about to be crush by a falling boulder in his blind spot, he pushed him out of the way and was now trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of his body. With no way to escape, Obito have decided accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier._

_"K-Kakashi...Please...Look after Rin for me."_

_"I will."_

_**Flashback end**_

"Kakashi! You made a promise!" "Please protect Rin somehow."

Guruguru then decided to tell Obito something. "Obito, this will probably turn into a battle. So I want to tell you something before hand."

"What is it!?"

"Your fighting ability is weaker than mine. Plus right now, it's like my big body is wrapped around your little weak body to protect it."

"So what!?"

"I think it be better if I do all the fighting."

"Remember what Madara said?" "That only with a pair together can the Sharingan's true power can be unleashed. Kakashi, the other half of my pair will be on the battlefield. Our combo attack will be superior! Kakashi and I will protect Rin." Obito said as he continued to jump through the forest but then stops as soon as he saw an explosion.

"They say that is where the battle is at." Guruguru said.

"Right then, let's go!" Obito then resumed but then started to notice these distorted images. "Ahh! What's happening!? Stop showing me these weird images!"

"Everything alright Obito?"

"Yes I'm fine."

'Just a little bit, just a little bit farther.' Obito then finally made it out of the forest and saw something he wish he didn't see. He was shocked to see Kakashi had run Rin through with his Chidori. 'K-Kakashi W-Why?'

"K-Kakashi..." Rin slowly said and soon coughed blood from her mouth. Kakashi seeing that his only friend left had died right in front of him soon shed a tear on his left eye.

As Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and but unlike Obito, Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Hidden Mist ninja attempted to claim Rin's body for Intel.

'No this can't be happing, it just can't.' Obito, experiencing a surge of rage and grief responded "AHHHHH!"

All the Hidden Mist ninja then notice his arrival. "Who is that guy?"

"Reinforcement maybe?"

"What a fool jumping all alone!" Said one of this Mist ninja and started to charge towards Obito to attack.

Obito was able to phase through the attack surprising the ninja himself. by using a combination of his Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from his body had resulted in the deaths of all the ninjas and ignoring Kakashi completely. Obito standing among the slaughtered Hidden Mist ninja, Obito soon went to cradled Rin's lifeless body and, with Madara's words still echoing in his mind, vowed that he would create a world where they could be together again. "Don't worry Rin I promise that both you and I will be together again." But soon Obito gently placed Rin down and turned to where Kakashi was unconscious. Obito soon got up and walk towards Kakashi, Obito who was looking over Kakashi with a face of disgust.

"Kakashi you failed to keep your promise!" Obito then picked up Kakashi by his neck collar but it didn't wake Kakashi. "You were suppose to protect Rin, but you've failed and now I'm going to make you pay! He shouted as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. **'Kamui'** he aimed his attack at Kakashi making the area around him distorted and soon Kakashi entire body disappeared off to another dimension.

"Obito what was that?"

"That was Kamui."

"Kamui?"

"Yes, Kamui it seems that I've finally awaken the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan and by the look of it, this technique allows me to transfer anything to another dimension. Once my target is sent or Kakashi for example to this new dimension, he will be unable to escape the new world."

"So where did you send him?"

"I really could care less, as long as he is no longer a part of this world. Come let us return to Madara."

"Yes." With that both Obito and Guruguru soon left to return to Madara and discuss there plan for a new world.

(With Kakashi.)

In the forest a large purple warthog was pulling a wooden wagon through the forest with a small blue Exceed name Happy as the diver and inside the wagon was four members of the Fairy Tail Guild. The four members from the Fairy Tail guild were Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza. They had a mission where the Guild Masters of The Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, and the Cait Shelter Guild decided that they needed to destroy one third of the Balam Alliance, Oración Seis. Because of the power of Oración Seis, they chose to send a few powerful members of each of their guilds to combat them. So Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza were the participating members for Fairy Tail.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by a red ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair and wearing his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf . Gray's has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, and wearing an orange jacket with a blue shirt under it and blue pants. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, who is wearing a sliver knight type armor.

"I know I said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission. And why am I here? I'm not all that strong. It's not like I'm gonna be able to help you guys, anyway." Lucy said.

"Look, this ain't no picnic for me either. so quit pouting, would you? Hmph." Grey said making both Lucy and Happy pout.

Even though Lucy and Grey were not happy about going on this mission Natsu was too sick from motion sickness to complain, however Erza spoke up.

"We're here for one reason, because master put his faith in us, so let not disappoint him."

After a few minutes of travel the guild members suddenly felt the wagon stopped.

"Happy why did you stop?" Erza demanded to know

"Ah I'm sorry Erza, but look." Happy said as he was pointing at something in the middle of the road.

Erza decided to see what the reason was for Happy to stop. As she got out of the wagon she was surprised to what she just saw, there was a young boy laying in the middle of the road unconscious and injured, Erza then got closer to the boy and got a better look of him, he has spiky silver hair. His left eye has a vertical scar running over it. He was also was wearing a face mask. He was wearing a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, a Sabre is kept in a small holder out in the back. He also was wearing strapped up sandals and blue pants which had parts of it wrapped with some bandages on his right thigh.

"Natsu, Grey get over here and help me!"

Soon Natsu got over his motion sickness quickly and both Grey and him got out of the wagon to see what Erza needed, Lucy decided to see what was going on since her curiosity got the best of her. Natsu, Grey and Lucy looked over Erza and saw the young boy.

"Aw man, what happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"Looks like the kid got into a fight and lost big time." Grey said.

"Erza what should we do?" Lucy asked.

Erza didn't reply since she was wondering why was a kid doing in the middle of woods. 'Could it have been the Oración Seis?' "Quick get him to the wagon, let just hope that there will somebody at the rendezvous spot who can help him."

Grey and Natsu did as Erza told them to and picked up the boy and brought him to the wagon. When everyone had gotten back aboard the wagon, Happy then got the warthog to move again to the rendezvous spot. As the wagon resumed everyone, well except Natsu who was back to being sick, focus on this boy.

"So Erza you think there will be someone who will be able to help him?" Lucy asked. But Erza wasn't listening so she couldn't hear the question.

"Hey guys, we finally made it to the rendezvous point." Happy said getting everyone's attention. As soon as they finally made it, they quickly got off the wagon with Grey holding Kakashi over his right shoulder and the rest soon ran up to the door and immediately opened the door, and when they got inside the room was dark at first but brighten up.

"Is anybody here, we require assistant." Erza said.

At first there was no response, until they started to hear voices.

"Yes, they're here at last!" A voice said.

Then two other voices appeared. "At last!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey."

"Hello."

_**"Hello"**_

"Fairy..."

**_"Fairy..."_**

A spotlight soon appeared. "Tail..."

_**"Tail..."**_

"Wizards!" Three shadow figures then appeared under the spotlight. The three figures was none other than the Blue Pegasus elite crew, The Trimens. The Trimens had three members, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Teram.

Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. His clothing was a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes.

Eve was initially portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark 's attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself. His attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

"I am Hundred Night Hibiki."

"I am Holy Night Eve."

"And I'm Still Night Ren."

"So, you lovely ladies said you require help?" Hibiki said as he stroke a pose with a shining light and sparkles surrounding his body.

Everyone couldn't help but have a trail of sweatdrop behind their head, soon Erza then just went straight to the point.

"Listen you three, we have a boy here who's injured and needs help." Erza said as she pointed towards the unconscious boy over Grey's right shoulder.

The Trimens then looked to where Erza was pointing and was surprised to see the boy.

"Oh man, here place him right here." Eve said as both him and Ren brought a small brown couch with a giant heart attach to the back. But before Grey place him on the couch Erza stood in front of Grey.

"Grey before you put him on the couch please remove his weapon and those two pouches behind him."

Grey then did as Erza told him and removed Kakashi's weapon and the two pouches and handed them to Erza, soon he placed him on the couch. Erza then handed the pouches to Natsu so that she could examine the weapon. Everyone for some reason except for Natsu and Happy, looked over Erza shoulders as she examine the weapon.

"Erza what kind of weapon is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a tantō." Erza replied

"Tantō?" Grey said.

"Yes, a tantō is simply a small katana."

"So, why do you think a kid his age would need a weapon?" Grey ask but didn't notice he wasn't wearing anything but his pants.

"He could be part of guild." Eve said.

"That could be true, but do you think he had an encounter with the Oración Seis." Hibiki said.

"That is a..." Ren tried to say but couldn't since he was interrupted by a certain pink hair.

"Oh wow! Happy check this out." Natsu shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Ay, sir."

When Lucy turned to see what Natsu was doing she couldn't help but look shocked to see that Natsu was looking through the two pouches Erza handed to him.

"Natsu, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down Lucy, I'm just looking at the stuff he has." Natsu then kept looking through the pouches. "Whoa check this out." Natsu said as he took out a kunai and a couple of shuriken. "This guy must be a ninja or something."

"Natsu put his stuff down their not yours, so you shouldn't be messing with it." Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu and tried to take the pouches away from him.

"Aw, come on Lucy." Both Natsu and Lucy kept pulling on the pouches until they saw something folded up drop. "Huh?" They both said at the same time. Lucy then picked it up and started to unfold it.

"Hey Erza check this out." Lucy said as she gestured Erza to come over. As Erza did along with the rest of everybody else looked and saw that it was a photo. They saw the photo had four people in it. On the right side was a boy, who had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, along with a dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors.

In the center was a young girl of average height. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt. She also wore the same forehead protector as the boy on the right side.

Behind them was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who has spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, his clothing consisted of a certain type of blue long sleeve uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket. And was smiling sheepily.

Next on the left side was the kid who was laying down on the couch.

"Hey look, isn't that him." Grey pointed out.

"Yes you're right Grey, however look at the photo and look at him now." Erza said.

Grey along with the Trimens look and notice the difference.

"Yeah in the photo he looks fine, but now he has a scar on his left eye."

"So he could have either gotten that scar from battle or an accident, maybe you were right Eve about him being in a guild." Ren said.

"Yeah that symbol on their metal plate could be their guild symbol or something." Hibiki said.

"We'll ask him those question later, for now we should focus on waking him up." Erza said.

"Yes, and we know the perfect guy who can help him." Hibiki said.

"Really, who would that be?" Lucy asked.

"The one," Hibiki said as he stood in front of the stairs.

**"The one," **Eve and Ren said as they move next to Hibiki.

"The only,"

**"The only," **A shadow figure then appeared on the stairs.

"The magnificent Mr. Ichiya!" The three Trimens said as all the of the pop confetti cannons and a spotlight appeared reveling a short man.

Erza than froze up and started to shake. 'D-Did they s-say Ichiya?'

"My, my, it's been far too long, Miss Scarlet."

"A long time, yes." Erza said as she began to shake even worse now. "I never expected to see you here."

Everybody from the Fairy Tail guild except for Natsu who was still playing with all of Kakashi's ninja tools, were able to get a better view of Ichiya.

Ichiya was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which for some reason seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. They saw that he was wearing a white tux and under the tux was an orange button up shirt with a red bowtie. He also has a blue rose attach to his left side and wearing white shorts along with purple shoes.

"Oh, how I've missed you my sweet honey." Ichiya said as for some reason had his body covered with sparkle.

Both Lucy and Happy then appeared with a surprised look on their faces. "My sweet honey?!"

"Mr. Ichiya, we need your help." Eve said.

"Yes please help us Mr. Ichiya." Ren said.

"What seems to be the problem men?" Ichiya asked as he slide down by the stairs and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well you see boss, the Fairy Tail guild had found this boy injured on the road and they brought him here to help him, so boss if you would use your pain killer parfum to help him." Hibiki said.

Ichiya then started to struck some random poses making Erza, Lucy and Grey sweatdrop from behind their heads. "I see, very well then let's allow this boy to smell the power of Parfum!" Ichiya said as he struck another pose and took out a tube and remove the top releasing a green type of mist.

Everyone around Ichiya then sniffed the pain killer parfum even Kakashi.

"Wow, that smells so good." Lucy said.

"Hey look, it's working." Grey said getting everybody to see the wounds that were once on Kakashi now started to fade away.

"Yes you did it boss." The Trimens said under a glimmering spotlight.

"Of course my men, anything is possible with the power of..." Ichiya then struck a pose. "Parfum!" Ichiya then turns to Erza, who quickly notice Ichiya staring at her started to get a little bit startled.

"My dearest Erza allow me to smell that sweet Parfum," Ichiya said as he got behind Erza and started to sniff her hair.

Erza who shuddered at what Ichiya just did, picked him up and threw him cross the room. "You stay far away from me!"

Ichiya then started flying across the room saying man, however two shadowy figures at the front door, one of them stopped him by freezing him, getting Grey's attention.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" The newcomer's voice said. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it." Everyone then got a better image of who was at the door, it was Lyon Vastia and next to him was Sherry Blendy.

Lyon was a slim young man with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin.

While Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, her hair was loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.

**"It's you!" **Grey and Lyon said at the same time.

Natsu then stopped looking through Kakashi's pouch and turns around and saw Lyon. "Hey, so you went and joined a guild after all."

Lyon just ignore Natsu and threw Ichiya causing him to say man.

As Ichiya was flying across he landed on his head causing the ice to break and bouncing across the room. "Please, don't hurt the face." Ichiya said as he slowly landed across the Trimens.

Grey then turned to Lyon. "What is wrong with you?"

"He was the one who attacked me, Grey." Lyon said.

"Watch it, that's our leader you're messing with, pal." Ren said.

"How dare you." Eve said.

"You and your men." Hibiki said.

"So you wish to start something?" Lyon said as he prepared to launch an ice magic attack.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice said, which got everybody's attention. " We're here to work together as a group to destroy The Oración Seis." Everybody then saw who the man was is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, and has a bald head,a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. "This is not the time for us to fight among ourselves."

Lyon then calmed down and turned to the man. "Yes, Jura."

"That's Jura?" Erza said.

"So that's really him?" Ren said.

"Lamia Scale's top man, Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki said.

"Who?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy said.

"Yeah, which means he's kind of a big deal." Lucy said, and out of the blue Sherry came next to her.

"So four from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus? Ha! Funny, our guild only needed to send three members." Sherry said.

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds. The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive." Jura said.

Ichiya who was hanging from the edge of Erza spear from trying to sniff Erza wonderful Parfum said something. "Yes, and about that guild, I hear they're only sending one."

"Just one member?" Erza said in disbelief.

"That's crazy, we're supposed to be up against a powerful group here." Grey said.

"One? If that's true, how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy said.

Just then a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist just came in running and suddenly tripped face down to the floor, as the other member saw what just happened they got a better look of, she had two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. she was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. With the Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder.

"Oww." She said as she got back up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I got here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name's Wendy Marvell It's nice to meet all of you."

"She's a kid?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"A little girl?" Lyon said.

"Wendy Marvell." Eve said.

"Cute." Ren said.

"Okay then, since all guilds are present, we can begin." Jura said but then notice a certain silver hair boy laying on the couch. "Who is that?"

"Oh, well you see we had found this young boy lying unconscious and injured on the road, so we thought it would be best if he brought him here to heal up." Erza said.

"I see, if that's the case were you able to heal his injures?"

"Yes, thanks to Ichiya pain killer parfum, he was able to remove the damages to his body, but he's still asleep."

"No matter," Jura said as he walked up to Kakashi and started to wake him up.

"What are you doing shouldn't you let the guy have a rest?" Grey asked.

"No, we need this boy to wake up, you said you found him injured in this forest, so maybe he had encountered with the Oración Seis and could tells us a little bit about them."

As Jura then started to wake Kakashi up, he notice that the boy was struggling in his sleep. 'A nightmare?' Then he notice that the boy kept whispering something.

"Rin, Rin."

"Boy wake up!" Jura shouted, getting Kakashi to open his eyes reveling the difference between both of his eyes, and got up breathing heavily. 'What was wrong with his eyes?'

Kakashi who was breathing heavily, he had closed his left eye so he wouldn't consumes a massive amount of chakra for using the Sharingan. As Kakashi looked around he soon saw a total of 14 people, 2 of them being cats. Kakashi then realized what he had done to Rin, he looked at his right arm which was shaking and soon he started to tear up.

'Is he crying?' Everyone in the room thought, then Erza thought to approach him carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder which caused him to flinch.

"It's okay, you're among friends, we don't want to harm you." Erza said noticing the boy started to calm down a bit. "Now can you please tell us your name?"

At first the boy was hesitant, he looked around seeing all of these people with outfits he never seen before, until he saw a blue hair girl giving him a friendly smile showing that he can trust them. Kakashi then turned to the red headed lady. "My name is...Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

**Well I think I should end it here, hope you guys got to enjoy this story, sorry if you hate this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this story, thank you.**


End file.
